


Speak Now

by Missalice1990



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990
Summary: What if Jacob never died, and Sam went ahead with the wedding thinking Jack had moved on?Just a silly one shot I wrote actual months ago and forgot about
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> “I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. Here’s the silence, here’s my last chance, I stand up with shaky hands all eyes on me.”

There was a gasp that rippled through the church. Several people cheered. One could be heard saying “pay up.” While another muttered “thank god.” It was then that Jack realized he had stood. Without even thinking, he stood.

“Sir?” Sam asked in surprise from her place at the altar.

“Carter.” He stared back at her, surprised at his own actions.

“Jack?” Daniel piped up from his seat beside Jack.

“Yes Daniel?” Jack replied in irritation, eyes never leaving Sam.

“You gonna say something or are you just gonna stand there?”

“Why, Danny? You got a bet on it?”

Someone coughed uncomfortably from the other side of the hall. This seemed to cause Pete to snap back to reality.

“Sam, why is your boss standing?”

“Sir?” Sam deferred to Jack.

“Instinct, I suppose.” Jack replied.

“But I thought that-“

“I know.”

“When I showed you-“

“I know.”

“And you never let me-“

“I know.”

“Let her finish a damn sentence, Jack.” George Hammond said from his seat next to Jacob.

“Yeah, we need details!” Siler exclaimed. Both he and Walter appeared to be sitting on the edge of their seats.

“How does he know what she was going to say?” Kerry asked Daniel around Jack.

“Those two have been having silent conversations for years.” Daniel replied.

“Is he why you took three weeks to say yes?” Pete asked, accusingly.

Sam looked back at Pete uncomfortably. The entire room leaned forward waiting for her answer. “No. Yes. I… nothing happened between us if that’s what you mean.”

“Hah! Pay up!” George exclaimed, making a motion to Walter.

“This got out of hand. I’ll, uh… see myself out.” Jack said uncomfortably as he realized the entirety of the SGC was watching him make a fool out of himself. He moved past Kerry and made to leave the church.

“No, wait! Jack, please.” Sam said, forgetting about their audience once more as she abandoned her fiancé at the altar.

More cheers erupted as she rushed to meet Jack midway down the aisle.

“Carter, I…” they stared at one another, sharing another silent message. One in which Jack was telling her he’d happily retire if it meant they could be together.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yup.” He answered, making a small popping sound with the p.

Sam beamed. Once more oblivious to their audience, she reached up and snaked her arms around his neck, claiming his lips with her own. Cheers erupted, Siler snapped a photo, and Kerry moved up the altar to console Pete who clearly had no idea about the absolutely obvious feelings his fiancé had for her CO. The two spoke for a moment, then slipped out of the hall along with the few people who had come from Pete’s side.

When they remembered the audience, Sam and Jack broke apart. Hammond appeared at their side, smiling.

“Jack, just wanted to let you know I received the resignation you sent me yesterday.” George winked. “Though I do have a counter offer, but we can discuss that later.”

“You don’t say?” Jack said, knowing full well his typed and signed letter of resignation was in his desk drawer at the SGC.

“You know, we already have the hall.” Jacob said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Everyone important is already here, and you have a unique window of opportunity…”

“Dad…” Jack trailed off.

“Jack?” Jacob challenged.

“Carter?” Jack said, deferring to her as usual.

“You want to?”

“Well, I mean… yeah.”

“I, Uh… okay.”

Jacob beamed. “Settle in ladies and gentlemen, the wedding will continue as planned. With a substitute groom, of course.”


End file.
